The present disclosure is related to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a zoom lens suited for digital cameras, cinematic cameras, broadcast cameras, etc., as well as an imaging apparatus equipped with such a zoom lens.
Conventionally, zoom lenses having six group configurations have been proposed, in response to demand for high performance zoom lenses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-053444 discloses a zoom lens having a six group configuration, in which a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having a positive refractive power, a fifth lens group having a negative refractive power, and a sixth lens group having a positive refractive power are arranged in order from the object side to the image side, particularly as a telephoto zoom lens. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-352057 discloses a zoom lens having a six group configuration with the same power arrangement.